The present invention relates to an automatic sprinkler and more particularly to an improvement in an automatic sprinkler of the flush type in which in operation a deflector drops to a predetermined position to begin to discharge water thereabout.
The conventional automatic sprinklers of this kind have all suffered from their dimensions being made large owing to the fact that, as apparent from e.g. Japan Patent Publication No. 21356/1974; U.S. Pat. Nos. 489,342; 2,591,872; 3,130,790 and 3,195,647, etc. the deflector, guides for slidingly supporting it, etc. are provided within a cylindrical sprinkler body, causing the diameter of the body to be large and its length long. As a result, when the sprinkler is mounted on the surface of a room ceiling or the like or embodied in the ceiling it considerably damages the fine appearance of the ceiling or the like.